


Nine Lives of the Cat: The Second Life

by ChemCat



Series: Double Meanings [7]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katze wakes up from a nightmare, or so he thinks at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Lives of the Cat: The Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AnK belongs to Rieko Yoshihara.

Cocooned in softness, Katze is dreaming. He knows he does, because it’s the kind of a certainty one has when asleep. Afloat somewhere between dream and reality, he’s reluctant to open his eyes and to go back to the cold, cruel world; especially, when this world is not what you’d hoped it would be. Once a cool hand falls on his forehead, Katze whimpers and, immediately, the touch is gone. Behind his closed eyelids, fresh nightmares take over his numb mind.

 

When, several hours later, he regains consciousness again, it’s because of a smell that surrounds him: grapefruits and a freshly brewed tea. Katze stirs uneasily, waiting for the smell to turn into the acrid stench of stale blood. After a while, when nothing like that happens, he opens his eyes. A full moon shines brightly through the skylight window and in its twilight, Katze examines his surroundings.

 

The apartment is spacious and tastefully decorated with intricate tapestries. On a small table by the bed where he’s laying, there’s a pot on a warmer and a plate with peeled grapefruit. Katze’s mouth waters at the sight. Tentatively, he reaches a hand toward the fruit, but then pauses halfway - marveling at the lack of pain. He is trying to think back to the events leading to – to what? He isn’t even sure where he is and why he’s still alive.

 

_And why there’s no pain? Life after death? Impossible. But then again, why not?_

 

When something rustles in the corner, he turns his gaze that way. Even in the dim light, he recognizes handsome features: Raoul Am is sleeping peacefully in an oversized armchair. His blond hair gleams in the moonlight and covers part of his face. His hands are clasped on his chest and his bare feet rest on a soft cushion, making him look comfortable and casual. Katze’s mind reels. The last thing he recalls is dreadful, small room and Raoul’s raised hand and then… then came darkness.

 

_Alive then. But why haven’t you killed me, Raoul?_

 

Katze pulls cover up to his neck as much as he can and tries to curl up – grapefruit and tea forgotten. He tries to force his mind to remember what’s happened, to understand why he still exists, and to predict what the future holds. However, he’s still too groggy, too sleepy, and too vulnerable. Too hungry. No matter what he does, one thought comes back to him: _There’s nothing here to eat._ Few minutes later, when his stomach rumbles, he remembers about the delicious treat by his bed. No, not his.

 

_Raoul’s bed._

 

Katze’s face grows hot. Even in his confused and dazed state, he can’t suppress the thought of what he’d want to happen. Even after what he’s been through recently, his body betrays him. Years of various, never satisfied, passions and desires conditioned his responses to the point that fighting them is not only pointless – it’s impossible. Just reflecting on those thoughts make him defiant in a strange and pathetic way. However, he knows he cannot just get up and act on his yearning, which only makes him more and more frustrated – and hungrier. Deciding he has nothing to lose, he snatches a segment of the grapefruit from the bedside table and pushes it into his mouth.

 

“You should eat something more substantial before gobbling up fruits.”

 

The voice makes him choke and spit out his prize. Violent coughs shake his whole body. “There’s noting else to eat here… why nothing hurts?” He’s not aware that he’s spoken until Raoul responds. “That must be because you’re still on medications.”

“What?"

“Or maybe it’s the time that’s passed.”

“How long?”

“Almost two weeks. It will take some time for _all_ your bones to mend, but doctors were able to stop the internal bleeding and stitch up your wounds.”

“How long have you been watching me?”

“Years.”

“I mean, how long have you been awak—what?”

“I’ve watched you for years, Katze. Waiting for you to trip and fall; waiting for you to make _any_ mistake. I need you—, I mean, a human subject, you see.”

“And finally I have tripped, your patience has been rewarded.”

“Yes.”

"Why me, Raoul? If you really wanted, you could have had as many human subjects as you wished."

"All of them mindless and spineless mutts."

“Then, having me now must make you feel so accomplished.” Katze tries to sound brave and rebellious, but his words come out as a whimper. “What do you want with me, Raoul?” The Blondie gets up and approaches the bed. As soon as the mattress dips under added weight, Katze averts his eyes. When Raoul speaks again, his voice sounds hoarser and more tired - it’s a voice Katze has never heard before. “What I want with you, you ask - I don’t think I know anymore. Not right now, maybe never again, who knows. I do know I want you back on the Black Market, that’s for sure. What else? It may, no, it _will_ depend on your health and behavior. As long as you behave, that is.” Raoul looks pointedly at the mongrel.

“You’re not going to hand me over to the police?”

“Now? No, I have no reason to… for now. If I wanted to do this, you’d already be there. Beside, why would I have bothered to put you together if I planned to do the same damage later on?”

“I wonder. For fun maybe?”

“You are overstepping, mongrel. You are still at my mercy, remember this.”

“I’m always on someone’s mercy.” Katze’s words come out slowly and there’s a weird numbness in his limbs. As he tries to turn his head and risk a direct look at Blondie’s face, there’s something strange in Raoul’s eyes. Terrified by the sight, Katze tries to move away from Raoul, but his body refuses to obey his brain’s commands. He wants to scream, but no sound can be heard and he isn’t even sure if he’s managed to open his mouth.

 

_What have you done to me? What have you given me, Raoul?  
_

 

Panic stricken and helpless, Katze watches as Raoul’s face draws closer and the Blondie’s hand reaches toward his, now exposed, neck.

 

_No, please, not like that!_

 

THE END


End file.
